


Muuri murtuu

by Mikitius



Series: Tavataan aamulla - WinterFalcon [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Feels, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Short, aamulenkki, eikä tippaakaan välitä Buckysta, falcon - Freeform, hyvin lyhyt, ken tietää, kevyesti, pojat eivät osaa olla aikuisia, sam ei ole kiinnostunut, steve haluaa mahdollisesti lyödä seinää jollain ja lujaa, suomimarvelia, tai no Sam ei osaa, tunteita, u know - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: >> Ei edes silloin, kun Bucky tuli katsomaan hänen luokseen tuomaansa siipirikkoa kolibria (jonka nimi oli myöskin Bucky, vaikkei Sam sitä myöntänyt. Hän väitti linnun pesälaatikon olevan yksi Steven ja Buckyn kimppakämpän muuttolaatikoista, joita hän oli ollut mukana kantamassa ja purkamassa, muistihan Bucky sentään sen?) Niin hän itselleen väitti niiden vierailujen aikana. Ja niiden jälkeen. Ja kaksi päivää sen jälkeen. Ja öisin. Ainakin viikon ajan. <<





	Muuri murtuu

**Author's Note:**

> Ei ehkä ollut tarkoitus edes jatkaa tätä ficcisarjaa. Etenkään näin laaduttomasti. 
> 
> Alias, Sam kieltää asioita, on vähän ylimielinen ja asiat etenevät yllättäin turhan nopeasti.

Sam ei yleensä viettänyt aikaa muiden Kostajien kanssa. Steve Rogers oli toki poikkeus, ja joskus myöskin Natasha Romanov sekä Clint Barton olivat poikkeuksia. Tony Starkin tai Bruce Bannerin, taikka Peter Parkerin, Visionin tai Stephen Strangen kanssa hän ei useinkaan viihtynyt. Eikä myöskään James Rhodeksen kanssa. Thor oli myös kummallista seuraa. Ja Bucky Barnesia hän ei sietänyt.

  
Ei edes silloin, kun Bucky tuli katsomaan hänen luokseen tuomaansa siipirikkoa kolibria (jonka nimi oli myöskin Bucky, vaikkei Sam sitä myöntänyt. Hän väitti linnun pesälaatikon olevan yksi Steven ja Buckyn kimppakämpän muuttolaatikoista, joita hän oli ollut mukana kantamassa ja purkamassa, muistihan Bucky sentään sen?) Niin hän itselleen väitti niiden vierailujen aikana. Ja niiden jälkeen. Ja kaksi päivää sen jälkeen. Ja öisin. Ainakin viikon ajan.

  
Huomattuaan epämääräisenä pitämänsä tunteen syvällä sydämessään, Sam alkoi määrätietoisesti hukuttamaan sitä. Ei hän sentään voinut välittää miehestä, jota vihasi.

  
Silti....Niin. Buckya kohtaan hän oli kuitenkin aina ystävällinen (mikä kaikki nyt oikeastaan sattui olemaan ystävällistä, kun kyseessä oli kaksi iänikuista riitapukaria), mutta hän väitti jälkikäteen Steven vaatineen sitä häneltä. Ja myös Buckylta. Mutta ei Buckyn silti tarvinnut yrittää olla hänen paras kaverinsa, eihän?   
Sam vilkaisi Steveä, Buckya ja Natashaa, jotka istuivat Steven sohvalla rinnakkain. Hän itse oli vallannut nojatuolin itselleen ja rötkötti siinä muiden mielestä todella epäerkonomisessa asennossa. Ja paskat - asento oli mukava.

  
Muut olivat uppoutuneet seuraamaan jotain sarjaa, jonka Sam oli summanmutikassa heille Netflixistä valinnut katsottavaksi. Bucky tosin vaikutti hieman levottomalta ja vaihtoi asentoa tiheään tahtiin. Ja Sam oli tuntevinaan miehen katseen poskellaan. Ei käy.   
Hän kieltäytyi huomaamasta miestä ja heitti niskojaan ylimielinen ilme kasvoillaan. Katselkoon, vähät hän siitä välitti. Olihan hän sentään täyden kympin pakkaus. Etenkin sellaiselle miehelle, joka oli vuosikaudet tehnyt vaikka minkälaisia hirveitä rikoksia, eikä todellakaan olisi ansainnut häntä. Ainakaan pikkukummassa.

  
Steve kuulosti sanovan jotain, ja Sam käänsi katseensa sohvalle kerääntyneeseen kolmikkoon. Natasha haukotteli ja heitti uuden popcornin valkoisten hampaidensa väliin ja Bucky tuijotti intensiivisesti televisiota. Steve taas kohotti hänelle kysyvästi kulmiaan.  
"Niin?" Sam ähkäisi.   
"Lähdetkö aamulla juoksemaan?"  
"Toki."   
Steve sanoi vielä jotain, mutta Sam ei enää välittänyt siitä. Hänen mielenkiintosta valui takaisin ohjelmaan.

 

****

 

"Miksi tuo on täällä?"   
Steve huokaisi ja Bucky kohotti kummastuneena kulmaansa. Sam tuijotti heitä ja näytti siltä, että olisi saamasta joko sydänkohtauksen tai hermoromahduksen.   
"Sam. Sam, rauhoitu. Minähän sanoin, että Bucky tulee mukaan."  
"Et varmasti sanonut!"   
"Sanoi se", Bucky hymähti vaimeasti. Sam mulkaisi miestä.   
"Teidän kahden olisi hyvä alkaa tulla toimeen keskenänne, ei kukaan jaksa enää seurata tuota peliä", Steve huokaisi. "Jos vain vedetään lenkki kaikessa rauhassa ja te käyttäydytte niin kuin aikuiset?"  
"Mutta kun-"  
"Niin kuin aikuiset, Sam."   
Sam painoi päätään ja mumisi jotain asfaltille.   
"Noniin, eiköhän mennä", Steve totesi, ja pian kolmikon askeleet kaikuivat tyhjillä kaduilla.

  
Sam yritti olla kiinnittämättä huomiota edellään, Steven vierellä, hölkkäävään Buckyyn ja miehen reisiin. Miksi supersotilaat edes lenkkeilivät? Ei heidän olisi tarvinnut vaivautua siihen. Mitä nyt Steve oli mukavaa lenkkiseuraa, mutta että molemmat.... Sam sylkäisi ohimennen.

  
He ohittivat erään puiston ja jonkun merkkimiehen monumentin, ja Sam ei mahtanut mitään katselleen, joka laskeutui seuraamaan Buckyn kehon liikahduksia, jotka olivat tahdottomia, mutta silti kuin tarkoin suunniteltuja. Mies ei ottanut edes yhtään harha-askelta, vaan liikkui kuin sulavakulkuinen kone.   
Miksi ihmeessä hän oli nimennyt sen kolibrin Buckyksi? Sam hiljensi vauhtiaan, eivätkä supersotilaat huomanneet. Askel hyytyi ja hän puuskahti. Kymmenen metriä väliä....Kaksikymmentä. Olkoon.

  
Hän palasi puistoon ja istahti penkille. Aurinko nousi hitaasti taivaankannelle ja linnut lauloivat ikivanhojen tammien katveessa. Nyt hänen ei tarvitsisi ajatella Buckya ja hän saisi hetkeksi unohtaa sen kolibrin ja-  
"Sam?"   
Sam avasi silmänsä ja nosti katseensa Buckyyn.   
"Mitä?"  
"Onko kaikki....Oletko kunnossa?"   
Bucky istuuntui Samin vierelle, vaikka Sam olikin asettunut sille leveästi. Sam vetäytyi lähemmäs penkin reunaa.   
"Tottakai. Hengästyin. Kaikki on ihan hyvin."  
Bucky ei vastannut ja jätti katseensa kukka-asetelmaan, missä kirjavat kasvit availivat nuppujaan auringon lämmittäessä maata niiden ympärillä.   
Sam huomasi, että jokin asia hautui Buckyn mielessä. Hän hymähti.  
"Mikä sinulla on?"   
Buckyn suu käväisi pienessä hymyssä, mutta hymy katosi nopeasti:  
"Käyttäydyt oudosti."  
"Millä tavalla?"  
"Esität....Yrität vaikuttaa siltä, ettet pitäisi minusta."  
Pitäisi? Sam tunsi sydämensä pysähtyvän ja punan kiirivän kasvoilleen. Mitä Bucky tarkoitti? Eihän Bucky voinut tietää- niin mitä? Eihän mitään salailtavaa ollut.   
"En minä pidä sinusta. Siedän sinua vain, koska Steve haluaa niin", hän sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman totiselta, vaikka jokin näkymätön voima tuntui puristavan hänen kaikki sisuskalunsa kasaan.   
"Olet puhunut vähän ystävällisemminkin", Bucky huomautti ja Sam pyöräytti silmiään.  
"Älä luule. Ja sitäpaitsi, eikö ole liian aikaista sinulle puhua tällaisista asioista?"  
"Liikunta virkistää."   
Sam ei ollut huomaavinaan Buckyn tutkivaa katsetta ja asetti kasvonsa aurinkoa päin. Siitä tulisi hyvin lämmin päivä.... Penkki narahti uhkaavasti heidän allaan, ja kun miesten katseet kohtasivat, räsähti se rikki.

  
He kaatuivat lyhyeksi ajeltuun nurmikkoon penkin säpäleiden sekaan. Sam hengähti muutamia kertoja syvään. Ei mitään hätää ollut, mitään pahaa ei tapahtunut.... Penkki oli vain huonokuntoinen. Tavattoman huonokuntoinen. Ja mitä siitä, vaikka Bucky olikin siinä vieressä, entistä lähempänä häntä ja katsoi häntä hämmästyneenä. Kunnes alkoi nauramaan.   
Sam kuunteli toisen naurua silmiään räpytellen. Se tuntui kaikuvan hänen päässään ja murtavan tietään hänen sydämeensä valloittaakseen sen. Hätäisesti Sam yritti rämpiä kauemmas Buckysta.   
Muuri oli saatava takaisin ylös. Buckyn suloinen nauru karkotettava sen raunioilta. Ei se saanut edetä enää yhtään.... Se oli hiuskarvan varassa, liian vaarallista. Yksikin väärä liikahdus, yksikin väärä tiili muurista, niin se olisi murtunut kokonaan ja Sam ei olisi saanut itseään vuosiin kasattua.   
Bucky ojensi hänelle kättään ja hän tarttui siihen hetken mielijohteesta. Se oli virhe. Miehen lämpö tuntui leviävän häneen sähkövirran tavoin, ja jättävän jälkeensä kipinöivän vanan, kulkiessaan kohti murtumispisteeseen luhistunutta patoa....

  
Ja se murtui. Pala palalta pato Samin sydämen ympäriltä sortui, tuskallisen hitaasti ja rymisten kuin maailmanlopun edellä, tuomion torvien soidessa taustalla ja täyttäessä hänen päänsä huudoilla, joista muodostui sanoja ja nimiä.

  
Bucky Barnes.

  
Talvisotilas mursi muurit.

 

****

 

Sam olisi todellakin halunnut itkeä. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä tekisi. Hän vain käänsi selkänsä Buckylle, Buckyn hymylle, Buckyn lämmölle, ja yritti saada sydämensä rauhoittumaan. Tai oikeastaan pysähtymään.   
Hän ei todellakaan pitänyt Buckysta. Ei millään tavalla. Ei koskaan pitäisi. Sietäisi vain vaivoin. Niinhän hän oli itsensä kanssa sopinut. Eikö niin?   
Sam kuuli sydämensä punaisen, humisevan meren ylitse askeleet ja huomasi Steven saapuvan. Steve heilautti heille jo kaukaa kättään, ja tahtomattaan Sam vilkaisi Buckya. Buckyn hymy muuttui vaisuksi.   
Ei. Bucky Barnes ei pitänyt hänestä. Bucky Barnes ei halunnut viettää kaksinkeskeistä aikaa hänen kanssaan.   
Ei.

**Author's Note:**

> || Kiitos ja toivottavasti pidit edes vähän! ||


End file.
